Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-7708028-20140529194745/@comment-6196215-20140529204734
all I know about this trend thingys is that it's a response to the Santa Barbara incident... and from what I've seen -- there's way too much unnecessary drama surrounding it.... I watch this YouTuber MrRepzion and he talked about the shooting and MRA's and I honestly agree with it a bit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdiR7FwdfL4 on the topic of the incident. i think the tweets have a good message. and all u know.. but like, i heard men were also killed by him? in his apartment? idk but ik it was mainly women. I fully acknowledge this asshole is a narcissistic, misogynistic asshole that had serious problems. and honestly like ugh can't even say more. (i watched his video about him talking in his car. im sure yall know wht i mean and ugh i couldn't even watch the whole thing i am disgusted) I already wrote wall of texts about my thoughts on men's rights and rly don't feel like reiterating myself so I will just say this regarding the tweets. I don't rly agree with radicals a lot (whether it be in the political aspect, MRAs, or feminists sort of? not so much on the feminists.. i don't know/have heard about much of radical feminists so i wouldn't say that's fair to say...idk) I hope I don't seem anti-feminist in my posts recently that are sort of supporting MRA to an extent because that's rly not what I've been meaning to say. like really. like I said in my post the other day, im a strong supporter of the ERA. but the message I mean with this right now is that I can't really blame men for the #notallmen tweets. it isn't necessary no.. but really to some men may be offended implication by #yesallwomen, it doesn't say that ALL men are dangerous no, but it implies that men are dangerous. now, i don't think resistance to these tweets make the men self-entitled per se (which i will say, the tweets jo posted, yea those are self entitled, but i dont think in general, i see how some men may be offended) Which I don't blame women for these tweets, a lot of them have good purpose and all but like. I feel like some people are ignorant to the fact that there is violence conducted on men. whether it be murder or rape, etc .... and by women. I'm sure yall heard of the documentary show Snapped on Oxygen, a lot of times the women on there are killing their bf's/husbands or manipulating their husbands to kill etc etc... or even just women killing women. i think what the men mean here to an extent is that PEOPLE are dangerous. again, not saying that the ppl started the #yesallwomen trend are WRONG but more so, I see how some men may retaliate to the messages because they feel generalized because they can see that it's people. for all we know, the men who have seen some of these tweets have been violated as well. Do I agree with MRAs? usually no. but like MrRep said in the video I linked, not all MRAs are that bad. ofc I don't agree with the over the top/radicals. it isn't necessary of course for a mens rights movement, more rather.. like i said for more people to realize more actively that men are victims too is the women's rights movement/feminism necessary? oh hella of course it is. the women's rights movement has been rolling for nearly a century -- if not a century -- because i remember 19th amendment is 1919/1920-ish. And since that amendment there's still been issues....like in the work force and shit.. there's still a gender wage gap. and we still need the ERA passed.